En attendant demain
by Wilgrim
Summary: YAOIslash Deux parties s'alternent, une sérieuse avec Frodopippin et une qui est en fait un gros délire débile avec LegolasAragorn. J'en dis pas plus, ENJOY !
1. Default Chapter

Titre : En attendant demain…  
  
Base : Le Seigneur des anneaux.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, moitié sérieux, moitié humour   
  
Auteur : Shunsuke Aoyama.  
  
Pairing : Pippin/Frodon ; Legolas/Aragorn (ouais, enfin, à sens unique)  
  
Commentaires qui servent à rien : «  Et v'là t'y pas qui va encore nous pondre une fic comme lui seul sait les faire ! » me direz vous si vous venez du sud, ou alors « Oh puton ! L'bourin y recommence hééééé ! » si vous venez du nord, enfin bref quoi qu'il en soit, voilà encore un fic complètement tordu que je vous laisse apprécier TT ou détester enfin c'est vous qui voyez !  
  
Pippin traversa la route déserte, éclairée par la pâle lueur de la lune. Il marchait rapidement, du moins aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait (ne riez pas XD). Il aurait pu trouver son chemin les yeux fermés, et pour cause : il l'empruntait chaque soir, en cette même heure tardive, et ce depuis que Frodon était parti aux Havres avec ces fichus elfes ! Tout ça à cause d'une blessure que lui avait infligé un Nazgûl et qui ne guérirait jamais, sauf s'il restait éternellement sous la protection de la magie elfique. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune hobbit arriva devant la maison de son ancien ami. Il ouvrit la porte (les clefs ça existe pas à Hobbit-bourg ) et entrant dans la vieille maison silencieuse. Puis il pénétra dans la chambre de Frodon, s'assit sur son lit et prit dans ses bras un coussin encore imprégné de son odeur. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Et comme chaque soir il y enfouit son visage et se mit à pleurer. Il aimait ce désespoir, ce mal qu'il se faisait. Au moins, il se sentait proche de son ami, comme s'il était là, à ses cotés. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit ? Pourquoi avait-il eu si peur ? Aurait-ce été « mal » ? Mais était-ce sa faute s'il l'aimait ? Non pas comme un ami… Il l'aimait vraiment, il le désirait. Soudain, un grand bruit le tira de ses pensées. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la maison. Peut-être était-ce un voleur, profitant que Frodon ne sois plus là pour piller tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Cette pensée révolta le jeune hobbit. Il ne laisserait personne lui enlever tout ce qui lui restait de celui qu'il avait tant aimé !  
  
Pippin essuya ses larmes. La peine avait laissé place à une profonde colère, à laquelle se mêlait une crainte contrôlée. Il se précipita dans la salle à manger, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut, dans l'encolure de la porte, le visage profondément creusé par la fatigue et par la douleur, la personne la plus improbable qui soit (merci Tolkien MDR).  
  
- Frodon ! s'exclama Pippin, partagé entre l'immense joie de le retrouver enfin et un profond étonnement.  
  
- Pi… pin, murmura Frodon en esquissant un sourire douloureux. Tu… es…  
  
Mais avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, il sentit ses forces le quitter. Il sentit les bras de Pippin le soutenir fermement puis plus rien. Le néant.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était couché dans son lit, torse nu. Malgré son regard flou, il s'aperçut qu'il faisait jour à présent. Puis, à mesure que ses sens se réveillaient, il sentit quelque chose effleurer sa joue. Lorsque sa vue fut totalement claire, il reconnut Pippin, penché au dessus de lui, caressant délicatement son visage en sueur. Il se sentait si bien, à moitié nu dans ces draps frais, et surtout, tout près de celui qu'il aimait.  
  
- Pippin, souffla Frodon.  
  
- Frodon ! répondit celui-ci en faisant jouer ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ami. Que fais-tu ici ? Ta blessure est en train de s'aggraver !  
  
Il découvrit légèrement le torse du hobbit, laissant apparaître une cicatrice d'où suintait un liquide brunâtre.  
  
- Cette blessure n'est rien comparée à celle qui lacérait mon cœur lorsque j'étais loin de toi, avoua Frodon en fermant les yeux.  
  
En entendant ces mots, Pippin fut secoué par un frisson incontrôlable. Il avait tant rêvé de cet instant. Il se sentait si bien. C'était comme si sa tête était remplie d'un épais brouillard qui l'empêchait de croire que tout ceci était bel et bien réel. Après tout, peut-être disait-il cela sous l'emprise de la folie... Mais pourtant…  
  
- Frodon… murmura-t-il en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
  
Il réprima un violent sanglot et enlaça passionnément son ami qui répondit à son étreinte avec le peu de force qu'il avait.  
  
Pendant ce temps, tout en haut d'une tour à Minas Tirith.  
  
- Hé bien, que voyez-vous, Legolas ? s'impatienta Aragorn.  
  
- Aucun n'ennemi à l'horizon ! répondit l'elfe.  
  
Aragorn soupira, soulagé.  
  
- Tant mieux, dit-il. Nous irons quand même inspecter la forêt de l'Oubli, tout à l'heure, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun orque n'y vit encore.  
  
- Attendez ! le coupa soudain Legolas en fixant son regard vers l'ouest.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ??? s'écria l'humain.  
  
- Ils ont ouvert un salon de beauté avec soins d'épilatoire dans les mines de la Moria. On pourra allez jeter un œil ? Dis, dis, diiiiiis !  
  
Aragorn ne répondit pas, se contentant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains en poussant un profond soupir.  
  
L'après-midi, comme convenue, Aragorn et Legolas se rendirent dans la forêt de l'Oubli.  
  
Mais pendant ce temps, Arwen, la nouvelle reine de Minas Tirith, courait comme une conne (comment faire autrement quand on s'appelle Arwen) dans les couloirs du château en s'écriant :  
  
- Un elfe, un elfe, j'ai besoin d'un elfe tout de suite !  
  
Et soudain, son regard se braqua sur une elfe (pas la peine de la décrire physiquement, c'est tous les mêmes TT) qui s'afférait prêt de la porte des toilettes.  
  
- Dépêche toi, salle nain ! gémissait-elle de sa voix complètement débile, qui rappelait celles que l'on entend lorsque l'on passe une bande sonore en accéléré (qui l'a reconnue ??? XD). Je sais que tu le fais exprès pour m'emmerder !  
  
- TOI ! lança Arwen en pointant l'elfe du doigt. Quel est ton nom ?  
  
En apercevant la Reine, elle celle-ci s'inclina profondément.  
  
- Je m'appelle l'Elfe ! (Comment ça c'est débile comme nom ? J'vous déteste ! XD)  
  
- Eh bien, l'Elfe, j'ai besoin de toi pour une affaire urgente ! expliqua Arwen. Suis-moi !  
  
- Oui ma Reine !  
  
- Parce qu'en fait mon mari est parti en forêt avec un espèce de travelo et…  
  
- Oui ma Reine  
  
- Ca m'inquiète donc tu vois, je…  
  
- Oui ma Reine  
  
- On ne sait jamais, tu sais de nos jours…  
  
- OUI !!!  
  
Arwen fit un bon de deux mètres en arrière et se fracassa le crâne contre un mur.  
  
- Bordel ! jura-t-elle. Bon, dépêche-toi !  
  
Et elles se précipitèrent toutes deux dans les escaliers qui menaient au sommet de la tour nord.  
  
- Vois-tu ce qu'ils font ? demanda précipitamment Arwen.  
  
- Oh ! s'exclama l'Elfe, ils s'embrassent !  
  
- QUOIIII ?  
  
- J'rigole ! reprit l'Elfe avec un rire complètement débile.  
  
- C'est pas le moment de se marrer ! Surveille les !  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt de l'Oubli, Aragorn et Legolas marchaient tranquillement, à la recherche d'un éventuel ennemi à massacrer.  
  
- Ha ! Quelle belle journée ! s'exclama Legolas en cueillant une fleur.  
  
- Ne commencez pas, Legolas ! le mit en garde Aragorn.  
  
- Chez nous, on dit que les fleurs naissent lorsqu'un homme fait une bonne action.  
  
Excédé, le Roi arracha la fleur des mains de l'elfe et se mit à la piétiner avec frénésie en grognant :  
  
- O N S'EN FOU DE VOS LEGENDES A LA CON QUI SERVENT A RIEN et blablablabla…  
  
En bref, c'était une journée habituelle, mis à part le fait que, depuis quelque temps, Aragorn était d'une humeur massacrante. Son épouse était devenue une vraie chipie, doublée d'une mégère, triplée d'une sal… Oula, ne nous emballons pas… En fin de compte, c'était toujours Legolas qui en prenait plein la gueule. Mais de toute façon, un elfe ne se plaint jamais.  
  
- Que vous être sexy quand vous vous énervez, Sire, ajoutait-il simplement lorsque Aragorn s'énervait, ce qui avait le don de… l'énerver encore plus…  
  
Malgré ses remarques amusantes (c'est ptêtre pas le mot qui convient), Legolas n'en éprouvait pas mot une profonde pitié envers son ami. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'égayer un peu. Et cette fois il avait peut-être la solution. Il se mit alors à fixer l'ancien Rôdeur avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il == ? demanda Aragorn. On dirait que vous allez…  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'elfe s'était précipité sur lui, lui roulant une pelle majestueuse. Pétrifié, l'humain mit quelques secondes à régir (on dit ça… Il en profitait un peu aussi…) puis il repoussa violement l'elfe qui se ramassa la gueule dans les pâquerettes en poussant un cri mi-douloureux mi-orgasmique (bah je trouvais pas d'autre comparaison MDR).  
  
- Bah pourquoi, m'avez-vous (enfin merde pourquoi je le vouvoie !) Pourquoi il… non, pourquoi, nous… Non attendez… troisième personne du singulier… Non non deuxième… Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ? s'étonna l'elfe.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'as priiiiis ? gémit Aragorn. Il manquerait plus que je mette à fricoter avec des elfes. !!!  
  
Legolas accrocha une corde à une branche et fit mine de se pendre.  
  
- Heyyyyyy ! Arrête ! s'écria Aragorn.  
  
- C'est quoi cette remarque débile !!! vociféra l'elfe en fouettant l'humain avec la corde.  
  
- C'est à cause des cheveux ! Ca me fait penser à Arwen !  
  
- HIIIIIIIII ! s'écria Legolas. Ha non, tout mais pas ça ! Des ciseaux, vite, des ciseaux !  
  
Finalement, l'elfe décida de s'enrouler les cheveux sur la tête genre la coupe à la princesse Leia (à Mia Frye aussi XD), puis il s'immobilisa et fixa Aragorn avec un grand sourire niais (mais terriblement séduisant… C'est la seule chose de séduisant chez lui, d'ailleurs… Tous mes lecteurs quels lecteurs ? vont me détester MDRR) Aragorn lui rendit son regard, mais sans sourire.  
  
- …  
  
- …  
  
- …  
  
- …  
  
Soudain, commandé par une force mystérieuse (à mon avis, Legolas a un gri-gri cachez dans son dos XD), Aragorn bondit sur l'elfe et l'embrassa sauvagement… On dira passionnément… Sinon j'vais avoir le Comité de Défense de Réputation des Elfes sur le dos.  
  
Fin de la partie complètement débile, revenons-en aux autres deux Twourterow… (Tourtereaux pour ceux qui ont pas compris =o=.)  
  
Le lendemain, toute la Comté était au courant du retour de Frodon, mais personne n'en connaissait la cause. Gandalf, à la fois intrigué et inquiet, s'était rendu au chevet du malade afin de mieux comprendre ces motivations.  
  
- Gandalf… murmura Frodon en apercevant le vieillard dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les nouvelles vont vite.  
  
- Il est vrai, répondit-il avec un timide sourire.   
  
Puis il ajouta d'un ton solennel, décidé à ne pas perdre de temps :  
  
- Frodon, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?  
  
- Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre.  
  
Gandalf comprit qu'il serait inutile d'insister d'avantage.  
  
- Fais voir ta blessure, reprit-il alors en tirant légèrement le drap qui recouvrait le hobbit.  
  
La plaie était dans un piteux état, si bien que Pippin, assis tout près, détourna le regard. Gandalf, lui, était tout a fait calme. Cependant, lorsqu'il parla, sa voix tremblait imperceptiblement :  
  
- Sans soins, tu ne tiendra pas un jour de plus… Tu dois immédiatement repartir…  
  
- Non, Gandalf…  
  
- Quelques soient les raisons qui t'ont conduit à….  
  
- NON !!!  
  
Le magicien, surprit, se tut. Puis, après un long silence :  
  
- Je me rends de ce pas rendre visite en terres elfiques afin de chercher un remède quelqu'il soit, qui ralentira l'effet du poison jusqu'à ce que vous ayez retrouvé la raison. Je serais de retour demain, à l'aube. Tiens bon…  
  
Puis il fit volte-face et s'en alla. Pippin se rapprocha et saisit timidement la main de son ami. La peau moite de son ami calma un peu Frodon qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couvertures en fermant les yeux.  
  
- Ne crains rien ! murmura Pippin alors que le malade sombrait à nouveau dans le sommeil. Je suis là pour te protéger. Ne crains rien…  
  
Frodon fut réveillé au coucher du soleil par un rayon de lumière orangée qui, traversant la petite fenêtre recouverte de poussière, vint s'abattre sur ses paupières closes. Pippin était toujours auprès de lui, l'air impassible. Ses yeux était rouges ; Il avait dû pleurer. A cette pensée, Frodon fut envahi par un terrible sentiment de culpabilité qui lui déchira le cœur. Comme pour le libérer de sa torture intérieure, la main fraîche du blond se posa sur son front ruisselant de sueur.  
  
- Pippin… souffla Frodon alors que le soleil venait de disparaître totalement derrière les montagnes à l'horizon. Je suis désolé.  
  
Il reprit difficilement son souffle et reprit :  
  
- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi.  
  
Pippin resta silencieux, mais sa main glissa sur la joue de Frodon et, lentement, son visage s'approcha de celui du malade. L'obscurité quasi-totale empêcha le malade de distinguer totalement son ami lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent timidement sur les siennes.  
  
Et pendant ce temps, dans la salle à manger du fort de Minas Tirith  
  
Aragorn et Legolas dînaient silencieusement, assis autour d'une imposante table d'ébène sur laquelle se consumaient de grandes bougies. Arwen n'était pas là (Legolas : Tant mieux ! En plus c'est moi qui l'ai attaché sous le pont-levis ! ; Shunsuke : Il n'y a pas de pont-levis à Minas Tirith ; Legolas : C'est moi qui y vit ! Non mais, tu permets, oui ?!). Aucun des deux n'osait prendre la parole après ce qui c'était passé. Legolas était si nerveux qu'en essayant d'éplucher son épis de maïs avec une fourchette (Oui, Legolas EPLUCHE les épis de Maïs… XD), il le fit tomber sous la table.  
  
- Il manquait plus que ça… pensa Aragorn, désespéré.  
  
Legolas, rougissant, disparut sous la table et se mit à tâtonner. (Evidement, ya pas de bougie sous la table, et il fait nuit…)  
  
- Je l'ai ! s'écria-t-il.  
  
- Ce n'est pas un épis de maïs ça, Legolas, s'étrangla Aragorn.  
  
Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée et Arwen surgit, furieuse, un grand projecteur sous le bras, dont elle braqua le faisceau lumineux en direction d'Aragorn, rouge comme un coquelicot. Puis elle dirigea la lumière sous la table et aperçut un Legolas tenant à pleines mains… enfin vous voyez quoi… La Re… la Rei… La Re… (Legolas : Tu peux le faire ; Shunsuke : Non, on peux pas appeler c'te chose une Reine… Enfin, faisons exception à nos principes…) donc la [{(« R.e.i.n.e »)}] (glurps) devint pâle comme la version Armande Altaï de Marilyn Manson (oula) et laissa tomber son projecteur à terre.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! s'écria Legolas sans pour autant bouger d'un poil. Ce maïs est tombé par terre mais j'allais le ramasser ! Je suis navré d'avoir salit votre noble parquet…  
  
- RIEN A FOUTRE DE TON PARQUET !  
  
silence général  
  
- Legolas, murmura Aragorn, vous pourriez peut-être me lâchez… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…  
  
- Laissez-moi réfléchir… Non je ne vois pas… (Là on se demande s'il bête ou profiteur… XD)  
  
- Non attends ! s'exclama Aragorn à l'intention d'Arwen qui s'éloignait déjà en tremblant sur ses jambes. C'est une erreur ! Arwen ! Tu es ma lune ! Pour toi je décrocherais… euh…  
  
- La lune ? proposa Legolas.  
  
- Mais non idiot, répondit Aragorn. Je viens de dire que c'était ELLE ma lune !  
  
- Justement, c'est plus près !  
  
- …  
  
- Elle est partie !  
  
- …  
  
- Aragorn ?  
  
-…  
  
Fin du premier chapitre : Voilà, si vous êtes pas encore dégoûté, bientôt le chapitre 2 


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : En attendant demain…  
  
Base : Le Seigneur des anneaux.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, moitié sérieux, moitié humour   
  
Auteur : Shunsuke Aoyama.  
  
Pairing : Frodon/Pippin ; Aragorn/Legolas.  
  
Commentaires : Nyahhhhh ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que j'arriverai à en faire un aussi long que le premier TT Entre les cours, le Iaido, le Kendo, mes bouquins, les cours de japonais, les cours de chinois TT bouhouhouhouhou j'ai plus un seconde à moi pour écrire mes fics tordues (tant mieux pour la communauté des lecteurs… XD) Bon voilà la suite sans plus attendre…  
  
Au fort de Minas Tirith   
  
- DEGAGEZ ! JE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR !  
  
Aragorn est Legolas furent éjectés de la plus haute tour et atterrirent une centaine de mètres plus bas sur un vielle femme qui se baladait autour du château.  
  
- Ouf… Elle a amortit notre chute ! fit Legolas, soulagé. J'aurai pus abîmer mon beau visage.  
  
- Mais dans quel pétrin tu nous as fourré avec tes conneries ! grommela Aragorn en essuyant les morceaux de cervelle qui maculaient sa tenue.  
  
- Dame Arwen a l'air vraiment furieuse.  
  
- Oh, c'est une crise passagère ! Je suis persuadé que dans une minute, les portes du fort vont s'ouvrir, et qu'elle me suppliera de revenir.  
  
En effet, les portes du fort s'ouvrir, mais ce fut les gardes de l'armée royale qui en sortirent, pointant leurs lances menaçantes en direction de l'elfe et de l'humain. La voix d'Arwen retentit à travers un mégaphone accroché à la tour ouest.  
  
«  Je vous exile tous les deux ! Partez ! A partir d'aujourd'hui je serai la Reine !!! »  
  
Legolas : Mais vous êtes déjà la Reine !  
  
«  Ah, c'est vrai… Alors je serai le ROI !!! »  
  
Legolas : Mais vous n'êtes pas un homme…  
  
«  TA GUEULE ! Je serai la Reine ET le Roi !!! »  
  
Les deux « amis » furent contraints de fuir, avec l'armée à leur trousse. Heureusement pour eux, deux chevaux se trouvaient tout près (comme par hasard !!!). Aragorn en monta un (hmhm…), Legolas… bah prit l'autre, et ils quittèrent la ville au galop.  
  
- Legolas ! s'écria Aragorn. Partons vers le sud et rejoignons la Comté ! En trouvant le magicien Gandalf, nous pourrons peut-être reconstituer un semblant Communauté de l'anneau, et reprendre mon fort des mains de cette traîtresse d'Ar…  
  
- Oh quelle belle colline !!!  
  
- Tu m'écoutes ?  
  
- Bon tu me tutoies où vous me vouvoyez, décidez-vous… où décide-toi ! Legolas prend un air intelligent  
  
Shunsuke ouvre le bouquin de LOTR… Bah vi ils se vouvoient, c'est bien ce que je pensais… Mais est-ce que Gandalf vouevoie Frodon… Hmmm… Bon on s'en fou pas mal ! )  
  
Et c'est ainsi qu'Aragorn, accompagné par son fidèle Legolas (oué SON Legolas) prit le chemin de la Comté.  
  
En Comt  
  
La nuit avait été agitée (non non pas ce que vous pensez ! XD). Frodon avait dormit d'un sommeil agité ; La vie quittait peu à peu son corps frêle, et il devenait de plus en plus pâle. Son regard était vitreux et il ne parlait plus. Mais il était encore en vie, et, au plus profond de son esprit embrumé, il savait à qui il le devait. En effet, Pippin le ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était arrivé. Ses yeux étaient cernés, et les articulations de sa main le lancinaient douloureusement, à force de serrer la main de son ami. Bientôt les premières lueurs du jour vinrent frapper les fenêtres de la chambre. Lorsque Frodon ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit Pippin endormi la tête contre son torse, serrant toujours entre ses doigts ceux du malade. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée (un oiseau ! a la volletteuhhh ! un oiseau ! à la voletteuhhhhhhhh ! Il était tombéééééé ! Hm hm… désolé…) et Gandalf pénétra dans la chambre, l'air essoufflé. Pippin, à présent totalement réveillé, se redressa et demanda :  
  
- Alors ? Que les elfes vous ont-ils donnés ?  
  
Mais le magicien répondit d'un air sinistre :  
  
- Ils ne connaissent aucun remède contre les blessures infligées par une lame de Nazgûl. Le seul moyen pour que Frodon reste en vie c'est de retourner sur…  
  
- Laissez-nous…  
  
C'est la voix de Frodon qui s'était élevé.  
  
- Non, Frodon ! fit Gandalf, prit au dépourvu.  
  
- Partez, s'il vous plaît Gandalf… Il n'y a qu'ainsi que vous pourrez m'aider…  
  
Le magicien s'exécuta malgré lui. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé sur le seuil de la maison, il voulut se retourner et dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Dans la chambre silencieuse, Pippin pleurait de désespoir, la tête enfouie au creux de l'épaule de Frodon qui fixait le plafond de son regard lointain. Peu à peu, Frodon sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner. Il ferma les yeux, murmura un « je t'aime » à peine audible et sombra dans le néant. Pippin regarda son visage s'éteindre avec une peine immense et il sentit la haine se mêler à son chagrin.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas me laisser !!! s'écria-t-il en attrapant Frodon par le col et en le secouant violement. Pas maintenant ! J'ai besoin de toi ! S'il te plait, ne t'en va pas…  
  
Submergé par ses émotions, à bout d'arguments, il se laissa tomber sur le corps de son ami et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, froides et immobiles. Il resta ainsi un long moment. Il savait que lorsqu'il mettrait fin à ce baiser, tout serait fini… Pour toujours…  
  
Au beau milieu des champs du Pellenor   
  
- Aragorn, j'ai faim !  
  
- Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous arrêter !  
  
- Mais je veux des nuggets !  
  
- On a même pas pu prendre du Lembas !  
  
Legolas se tut et se mit à reluquer les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur la nuque d'Aragorn, et un léger filet de bave se mit à couler du coin de ses lèvres.  
  
- Tout compte fait, pensa-t-il, c'est ptêtre pas des nuggets que j'ai envie de bouffer…  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
- Rien rien grand sourire innocent (Aragorn : non non pas encore ce sourire !)  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa silencieusement, bien que quelquefois Legolas se soit sentit obligé de faire des commentaires sur le paysages comme lui seul savait le faire, du genre «  L'herbe est haute par ici ! Ces terres sont rarements foulées par les pieds des hommes ! » ou encore «  Suivons les nuages qui dansent dans la vallée ! »  
  
- Regarde Legolas ! finit par lâcher Aragorn sur un ton mi-ironique, mi-ennuyé. Le soleil se couche entre deux montagnes ! Les tritons d'Edrahir auront des hémorroïdes demain !  
  
Legolas avait pris un air boudeur et n'avait plu piper mot (hmm…) jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en Comté.  
  
Il descendirent de leurs montures et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Pippin, une petite hutte éclairée par les premiers rayons du soleil qui commençait à émerger de l'horizon.  
  
Wala c'est la fin du chapitre 2 ! Je les fait plus court comme ça j'upload plus souvent ! Merci à tous les premiers reviewers ! Je répondrais kan yen aurait disons un dizaine dans un prochain épisode !!! coubooooooooooo ! 


	3. CHAPITRE 3

Titre : En attendant demain…  
  
Base : Le Seigneur des anneaux.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, moitié sérieux, moitié humour   
  
Auteur : Shunsuke Aoyama.  
  
Pairing : Frodon/Pippin ; Aragorn/Legolas.  
  
Commentaires : Je ne préfère faire aucun commentaire TT Toute façon c'est le genre de truc que personne ne lis XD. Alors voilà, enjoy Ah vi, euh, cet épisode marque le début de nouvelles aventures de la communauté ! Mwahaha   
  
Pippin fut tellement surpris par ce qui arriva, qu'il en tomba du lit. En effet, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Frodon, qu'il avait crut mort quelques instants auparavant, aurait répondu à son baiser. Remis de sa surprise, le blond s'était approché de son ami qui ne semblait plus aussi pâle qu'avant.  
  
- Comment… souffla Pippin, qu'une joie infinie envahissait alors.  
  
- Je n'en sais rien, répondit faiblement Frodon.  
  
Sa gorge était si sèche qu'il s'étonna de pouvoir encore parler. Pippin lui apporta à boire puis un long silence s'installa. Les deux hobbits étaient partagés entre le bonheur, la honte et l'étonnement. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée (A LA VOLETTEUHHHH, hmhm non j'arrête) et Aragorn, Legolas et Gandalf apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
- Frodon ! s'étonna le vieux magicien en apercevant le hobbit assit sur le lit. Comment diable est-ce possible ?  
  
Les deux hobbits rougirent imperceptiblement. Un nouveau silence s'installa et on n'entendit plus que le brumisateur Vittel de Legolas qui s'aspergeait le visage en gémissant : « qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici ! ». Puis ce fut Aragorn qui prit la parole :  
  
- Peu importe ce qui est arrivé ! Seul compte ce qui arrivera !  
  
Legolas : D'habitude c'est moi qui balance des trucs pareils !  
  
- La ferme ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à présent, il faut que je récupère mon fort pour…  
  
- En effet, le coupa Gandalf, en arrivant en Comté Aragorn est venu me voir pour me raconter ce qui s'était passé : Arwen à prit sa place et elle est à présent la Reine du Gondor ! (Enfin juste de Minas Tirith mais ça fait plus dramatique…) Il souhaite donc reformer une partie de la communauté de l'anneau pour récuperer…  
  
Mais le vieux magicien s'interrompit en remarquant le regard sévère d'Aragorn fixé sur lui…  
  
Gandalf : Quoi… ?  
  
Aragorn : CA TE DERANGE PAS DE ME COUPER LA PAROLE COMME CA, VIEUX DEBRIS ?  
  
Gandalf : Désol  
  
Tous les cinq mangèrent chez Frodon et, en début d'après midi, ils se réunirent à l'entrée de la ville, prêts pour un nouveau voyage ! Legolas arrivait à la moitié de son brumisateur Vittel, Aragorn le fixait pensivement, Gandalf essayait de grimper sur Gripoil malgré son lumbago et Frodon et Pippin attendaient, assis l'un derrière l'autre sur un petit poney. Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêts ils partirent au galop en direction du Minas Tirith.  
  
Pippin s'agrippait au torse de Frodon qui chevauchait fièrement sa monture d'1 mètre 20 (ça casse le mythe XD ).  
  
- J'espère qu'il ne va pas falloir nous battre contre Arwen… dit Pippin. Sauron passait encore… mais l  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit doucement Frodon. Je te protégerais…  
  
Les deux hobbits rougirent et échangèrent un sourire.  
  
Aragorn : Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça vous deux ? ==  
  
Pippin et Frodon tombèrent de leur cheval.  
  
Pippin et Frodon : T'occupes !  
  
Gandalf : Vous aviez l'air niais, comme Legolas lorsqu'il regarde les plaines en balançant des proverbes débiles…  
  
BOK ß Bruit du brumisateur Vittel de Legolas qui percute violement la tête de Gandalf   
  
Legolas : J'vous détèèèste !  
  
Ils arrivèrent en fin de soirée devant l'imposant fort qu'on se demande comment ils zont fait pour le batireeeeeeeee   
  
vi je sais ce chapitre est encore plus court, mais j'écris un book en ce moment bien à moins pas une fanfic koi et je pense pas avoir le temps de reprendre cette fic avec quelques jours donc en attendant ! Enjoy ! 


End file.
